There has been known an expandable-contractible flexible pipe including a pair of joints to be connected to a fluid pipe such as a water pipe and a connecting pipe for connecting the joints to each other, wherein the joints are configured to be mutually oscillatable and expandable/contractible (see, for example, Patent Document 1).